


Seringai Mata

by SnawtaQyrios



Series: Tak Secapai Seribu Kata [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fic, Gen, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnawtaQyrios/pseuds/SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For Event #FlashFicFest] Tontonan mengilukan yang diproyeksikan dari bingkai jendela rumahnya yang tidak bertirai adalah adegan nyata yang membawanya ke dalam petaka.





	Seringai Mata

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini.
> 
> Diikutsertakan ke dalam event FlashFicFest dengan tema 'outside the window'.

* * *

Tontonan mengilukan yang diproyeksikan dari bingkai jendela rumahnya yang tidak bertirai adalah adegan nyata yang membawanya ke dalam petaka.

Kuroko mendengar sebuah suara dari luar rumahnya ketika ia menandaskan segelas air minum setelah ia terbangun dari tidur di tengah malam buta karena kehausan. Suara itu terdengar aneh. Suara lemah yang seakan melirih. Dan jika telinganya mencermati secara lebih tajam, seperti suara orang yang tercekik, tetapi lafalnya gagu.

Sembari memegang gelas kosong, Kuroko mendekati jendela terdekat, menoleh keluar kaca yang langsung mengantarkan pandang pada keadaan jalanan lengang di luar.

Seorang wanita berposisi sejajar dengan tanah. Rambutnya kusai-masai berwarna merah muda. Mulutnya berlumuran darah, meleler ke dagu, tumpah-tumpah ke tanah. Dia bergetar. Ketakutan. Rambutnya yang kusut ditarik oleh seseorang bertopeng di belakangnya.

Pegangan Kuroko pada gelas kaca melonggar melihat itu. Matanya membelalak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kengerian dan ketakutan menularinya dalam sekejap.

Kemudian, orang bertopeng menjagal kepala si wanita dengan kapak dalam sekali tebasan. Begitu mudah, semudah memotong sayuran. Kepala wanita itu putus.

Kelereng _azure_ kaku tak berkedip. Gelas pada tangan Kuroko terjatuh. Pecah ke lantai. Suaranya berhasil tersalurkan di malam sunyi.

Refleks cepat, Kuroko sigap menyingkirkan badannya dari hadapan jendela. Punggungnya merapat ke dinding di samping bingkai kaca. Membekap mulutnya sendiri yang tak kalah bergetar hebat dari pupil mata dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kuroko bisa merasakan semua nadi di dalam tubuh dan jantungnya berdenyut-denyut cepat, meronta-ronta. Menggema sampai ke kepala. Alarm ketakutan luar biasa. Keterkejutan yang teramat gila. Wajah datarnya kini pucat.

Kuroko mencoba menenteramkan dirinya. Mengatur napas sedikit lebih tenang. Meredakan getar-getar hebat. Dan ia masih saja ingin mengetahui kondisi terkini. Menggerakkan kepala pelan-pelan untuk melihat ke luar jendela sekali lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar tolehannya tidak tampak.

Orang bertopeng itu sudah tidak ada. Meninggalkan tubuh si wanita tanpa kepala.

Rongga mata Kuroko kembali membesar.

Naluri alamiah penyelamatan diri, ia bergegas lari dari posisinya, tetapi kakinya lemas. Ia tergopoh.

Dalam kecemasannya itu, Kuroko mulai memercayai apa kata para tetangga. Dalam dua bulan terakhir ada rumor yang berkembang, tentang seorang psikopat yang gemar mengoleksi kepala, bergentayangan bagai hantu di kota ini. Kuroko mengabaikan kabar itu bagai mengisap jempol. Tidak tahunya sekarang fakta menyergapnya dalam kekacauan.

Bunyi debum pukulan dari arah belakang rumah menyentak Kuroko. Sedetik berhasil dikuasai geming, sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan langkah yang tungkainya masih diguncang takut dan tak berhenti lemas. Ia yang baru sampai ke dalam kamar, berbalik lagi untuk mencapai pintu depan yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi berhasil ia gapai.

Di balik kaca jendela tepat bersandingan dengan pintu depan, ada sepasang mata heterokrom, merah dan oranye, menyambutnya dengan seringai. Tangannya batal meraih kenop. Kuroko termundur kemudian berbalik.

Kecemasan dan ketakutan itu mengaburkan.

Seseorang dengan topeng yang dilihatnya terasa sangat nyata. Ia keliru mengira. Seringai mata yang sepersekian detik lalu memenuhi rupanya hanya pantulan.

Napas dan teriakan tertahan. Bola mata membelalak lebar, menegang. Pupil lazuardi bergetar bagai menggigil. Serangan kejut membuat beku.

Lalu sekapak tajam mengayun cepat.

* * *

  **END**

* * *

 


End file.
